kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiderweb
Come in and get stuck to the web. We're a rambunctious group of friends, acquaintances , and even enemies who all want to have a good time. We have been around for a long time and know the ropes pretty well. Some may know about kanePWNS or trifle195. Both of these people were common Spiderweb go-ers until Kane disappeared. Trifle still hangs out sometimes, though he is away a lot. Pwnerofnoobs and sychs are two people who are usually found in The Spiderweb. Also, they have been petitioning for a official mod, because the trolling has been coming down hard lately. : : : NOTE TO ALL SPIDERWEBBERS: As of 12/30/09 Spiderwebber xemnas666 has decided to leave the spiderweb. On 1/5/10 he will come back to Kongregate to look at the shouts on his profile. If you want him to return, Leave a shout on his profile page telling him to stay. Contact sychs for more info. Familiar Faces of Spiderweb *'dbsteeler12: ' Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. *'Dracore: '''Dracore (Drac) is the badge hunter of the Spiderweb. He is the highest level regular in The Spiderweb and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. *'Fallenangel Kara:' *'hurtfairy11: ' hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. *'ironwolf9000: ' *'LAROIN: ' LAROIN is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." and doesn't like to be disturbed or annoyed. *'mcduderson: ' *'Pankakes: ' Pankakes is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. *'piepieple: ' Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. *'pwnerofnoobs ' *'rofltank: ' rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his up's and down's, and you can never be sure what he will say. He can be one of the worst trolls, or one of the best regs. *'sychs: ' Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He like trifle welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. *'Talith: ' *'thebakke:' * '''TheMark2Mad: ' TheMark2Mad is an old friend of The Spiderweb. Sometimes he can be a little chatty and get into trouble with some mods but in the end he's a nice guy. *'Thr33dawg: ' Thr33dawg (thr33) Is a neutral person of the spiderweb. Sometimes he can half troll and sometimes he is normal. *'trifle195: ' Trifle195 (trifle) is like the father of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. He often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. *'tyleror: '''Tyleror is a chatter that likes to talk a lot. ' ' *'xemnas666:' xemnas, (xem) is a funny, and a nice chatter and enjoys the cyber pancakes and pwnerofnoobs. ' ' [[:File:TSW logo...might win.jpg|'The Legend of Roferor']]':''' Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls him, how he appeared, or what the heck he is...But there is an account called Roferor that sometimes "chat cries"... A lot.It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor.